This invention relates to a sheet feeder with a nonstop-device with stringers, suspended at lifting chains, and, carried by the stringers, cross bars that serve as support for bars that form the base for a remaining pile.
Arrangements of this kind ensure a continuous feeding, and have therefore proved satisfactory. It has, however, in many cases turned out to be unfavorable that the remaining pile on the bars cannot be adjusted transversely to the direction of transport of the sheets. Therefore displacements in the area of the side edges of the pile cannot be adjusted and due to this, inaccuracy is to be expected in the area of the side stop. There are certainly sheets feeders already known with which the main pile may be adjusted laterally in order to avoid the above mentioned difficulties. To do so, the platform that receives the pile is supported slidable, transversely to the direction of transport of the sheets, and can be adjusted by means of a motor. The motor can be actuacted by means of a sensing device that senses the side edges of the pile. Up to now, there has been no example for the lateral adjustment of the remaining pile which is on the bars of the nonstop-device.